Lamington
Lamington is a major character in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness ''and its remakes. He is the High Seraph of Celestia, effectively its ruler and most powerful resident. Story Lamington is introduced as a high-ranked angel who sends Flonne to the Netherworld in the first place, her task to assassinate King Krichevskoy, who had already been dead for some time prior. Flonne admires him, describing him as a kind and gentle man who loves flowers and poetry. However, it soon becomes apparent that he has devised a scheme with an unseen character involving Laharl and Flonne. Despite not being encountered throughout the game, Lamington makes several appearances during cutscenes, often seen talking to Vulcanus. After discovering angelic involvement in the EDF's invasion of the Netherworld, the party begin to suspect the Seraph of being behind all of the plans. Flonne decides to confront Lamington in Celestia, and also confess her misdeeds. They battle their way through Celestia, eventually defeating Vulcanus, who flees to attempt to accuse them before the Seraph. Lamington instead reveals that he was aware of Vulcanus' deeds, and turns the Archangel into a flower (frog in the anime). He then listens to Flonne's confession, and administers the same punishment: she is transformed into a flower. Laharl and the Seraph battle, ending in the Seraph's defeat. Depending on the player's actions, the Seraph may or may not live. In the "Good" ending, generally considered to be canon, Vyers reveals that the Seraph had planned everything with him to reunite the Netherworld and Celestia peacefully. To punish himself for the sin of manipulating people, he turned Flonne into a flower temporarily, forcing Laharl to fight him. Instead, Flonne's true punishment was to become a Fallen Angel. He is last seen in the credits' artworks, shaking hands with Laharl as a gesture of peace. In Battle The player faces off against Seraph Lamington in the Final Chapter on the map Sacred Altar. All of his Aptitudes are also at 120%, so any equipment that the player can steal from Lamington will help in his defeat. He carries a Lighting Fang, Celestial Armor, Testament, and Orichalch Shield. The Seraph signature moves are "Judgement", an one-block area attack that crushes the opponent with a gigantic block of ice, trapping them first and exploding after. However, his more dangerous attack is "Armageddon", a cross-area attack (it does less damage than "Judgement", but hits a wider area). When using "Armageddon", he rises above the enemy targeting the ground, then four great wings of light grows on his back, and eight minor spell glyphs (similar to most attack glyphs in the game) appears surrounding his wings. Finally, a greater glyph appears in the front of his hands, and an enormous pillar of light is launched at the enemy, creating a blinding explosion. Both of Lamington's attacks inflict considerable damage and he has very high HP, and the highest stats of an enemy fought in the storyline. Other Appearances Lamington also appears in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, but is not playable in the main story. Trivia﻿ *In Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, there's a scene where Lamington says to Flonne that "there's no such thing as absolute good or absolute evil". This quote refers to the fact that even demons can have their way of loving and even an allusion to the Seraph's plan to make peace between Celestia and the Netherworld. *It is implied that Lamington brought Krichevskoy back to life as Vyers and later, in the Netherbattle Tournament. Dialogue in the Final Episode suggests that Lamington's power is not infinite and cannot keep Vyers alive for much longer. In the Netherbattle, Krichevskoy states he appealed to "a certain Seraph friend" of his to be brought back to life. *It is implied that Lamington and Christo from Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance are one and the same, with 'Christo' being a codename and his eventual promotion to Seraph and involvement in the "Three Worlds Incident". Both characters also share the same Japanese voice actor, Majima Junji. Furthermore, Christo's given age in Disgaea 5 ''is exactly seven thousand less than Lamington's in ''Hour of Darkness. Gallery File:Lamington.jpg|Lamington's in-game portrait. D1 Lamington Cut-In.png|Lamington's cut-in image Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Non-player Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses